Endurance: Hawaii
Endurance 3: Hawaii is the third season of the reality show, Endurance. It aired from September 25, 2004 to February 19, 2005. Season 3 of Endurance took place in Kauai, Hawaii. Production Location Season three found Endurance contestants in a very different setting. This time around, the show was filmed in the jungles of Kauai, Hawaii. Lush vegetation surrounded them and soon they found out why things in Kauai were so green! The season three contestants faced 21 straight days of rain! Kauai is home to an assortment of beautiful tropical birds, like the Hawaiian Duck, Red-footed Boobies and the Laysan Albatross. Several of these Kauai residents are on the endangered species list. Twists/Changes The Brown team, which was a big twist the previous season, makes a return this year in a different way. Two contestants eliminated in the Right to Stay challenge had a second chance to become an official contestant of Endurance 3: Hawaii as the Brown team. Another major twist is how the Samadhi in Pipeline can benefit a team: the team that wins it can either steal another team's pieces, or switch two teammates. The Gray Team, who won it, decided to steal Yellow's pieces. Contestants Episode List Elimination Table Trivia *Only time where the eliminated contestants from the Right to Stay came back. *First time where a team's pieces are taken away. **Also, first time other than before receiving their first piece where a team has 0 pieces. *First time where there are Superteams. *First time where the contestants can create their own game. *First time a Samadhi doesn't handicap a team. *First time there are two consecutive Endurance Missions. *First time that there was an option to switch teams. **However, this wouldn't happen until Endurance: High Sierras *Third time an alliance survives to the end. *Only season where the Gray Team goes past the first elimination. *First season where a team other than Gray gets sent to Temple after the first Temple Mission. **Also, first time where a team other than Gray is the first team eliminated. *First time where the Samadhi isn't thrown out. *Most Samadhis given to a team: 3 (Yellow) *Second Green-Yellow-Brown alliance; however, only one of the three teams (Yellow) made it to the final three. Coincidentially, the Yellow Team from the previous incarnation was eliminated. *Last season where there were 8 teams. *Only season where a contestant had to leave for medical reasons. *Only time where only one person from a team goes to Temple. *First time where a piece that is introduced next season is given as a gift in the finale. *Only season where in Temple, the eliminated team is swept in both rounds in all Temple Rounds. *Most episodes in a season: 19 (24 including the recaps, the casting specials, and the Galapogos Special). *Only season where there's a casting special. *Only season where there's an episode about the Endurance Champions' grand prize trip. *One of two seasons where the Right to Stay challenge lasts two episodes (the other being Endurance: High Sierras.) *Last season where a team fails to survive three trips to the Temple. *First season where the contestants either pick, or compete to pick, the teams. *Only season where a mission doesn't happen the day after team selection. *First season where two contestants get to skip the Right to Stay. *﻿Second consecutive season where Purple makes it to the final four. *Only season where the Brown Team is eliminated. *Second consecutive season where Orange makes it to the Final Three. *Shortest finale game: the Gray Team won Endurance in four rounds. *Last season where the partner selection involves catching a ball. *Last season where the Yellow Team made it to the final four or higher. *Most episodes where the episode title didn't match the challenge name. Category:Seasons